Snow
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: Snow blankets Konoha in a freak snowstorm. Schools are closed and missions grind to a halt. Yet two ninja venture forth into the snowy world to find more than just snow. They find each other. LeexSaku. Oneshot.


Title: Snow

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Lee/Sakura

* * *

**Summary:** Snow blankets Konoha in a freak snowstorm. Schools are closed and missions grind to a halt. Yet two ninja venture forth into the snowy world to find more than just snow. LeexSaku.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters…I wish I did….but I don't!

* * *

**Note:** Sakura's pet cat that appears in this is purely of my own imagination and use in this story. I don't believe she has a pet in the series—sooo cha…

* * *

**Note 2:** I apologize if there is OOC-ness which I'm sure there is…gomen! THIS TAKES PLACE DURING NARUTO 2 SO THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS IF YOU CONSIDER THEM SPOILERS!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN LEAVE NOW!!! ...ahem...thank you!!

* * *

Snow

_The blizzard sang._

_And the snow flew in stinging swarms._

_And my spirit was icebound._

_You caught me in your arms._

_-Aleksandr Blok_

* * *

Snow is a double edged sword I thought.

I stood in my flannel pants and long sleeve shirt, warm to the bone, staring out the window. It was covered in ice crystals and my warm breath condensed against the pane.

"God why did have to snow this much?" I thought out loud, slamming my head against the window, no doubt making my pinkish hair stick up in retribution.

It had snowed the previous evening and night…hard evidently. I was expecting about 2 or 3 feet of the white substance but…I sweat-dropped…the weather obviously had other plans. The weather channel on our little family TV set screamed in disbelief on how it had snowed not just 2 or 3 feet but a grand total of 5. This shut the academy down and the village had stopped all missions except for the ones that were of urgency.

A mischievous smiled crossed my lips…yes! A snowday!

I hopped around the room like a deranged little child, only stopping to look to see if anyone was watching me. I laughed loudly, the first I had in a long time. Everything just seemed to be so messed up these days… Half of the people I know were out either on their own missions or gone for good.

_Sasuke…_

My smile faded to one of gloom and pain. He had left some time ago—chasing after Orochimaru and seeking his own ambitions. I miss him… My heart gave a particularly hard clench in sadness. My inner self shouted in disbelief at me and my apparent foolishness.

'What the hell? The boy's gone! You two could never be! Just let go!'

I shook my head. I knew that—I just refused to believe it. He was gone…gone… I just need to move on and forget. I mean—he'll always be a part of me and he'll always have a piece of my heart with him but…maybe it's just best that I forget. I wish there was something that made me forget…

_BUMP_

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

I looked up. What the? How in the heck could someone be at the door? I was snowed in by about 5 feet. I ran, my feet growing cold with each pounding step, to the window that was fitted in the door so I could see who was on the step.

What the?

My jaw dropped in disbelief. There was no snow upon the walkway. It had been cleared out, leaving two great pillars of snow now about 8 feet high on either side of the walkway. Who did that? Man or monster?

Thoroughly spooked, I grabbed the nearest hard object. (which happened to be a pink umbrella…threatening, no?) Hah, I seemed to over look the fact that I was now a chunin, an experienced ninja, and here I was resorting to the protection of not shuriken or kunai but pink umbrellas… I sweatdropped…

So I, Sakura Haruno, clad only in winter pajamas baring the pink umbrella of doom, approached whatever it was on my doorstep with caution. Gathering my courage, I reached for the cold doorknob and thrust the door open. It squealed loudly, hitting the wall on the outside with force, and gave me full view of my visitor.

If it wasn't cold out and there wasn't the wetness of snow still on the walkway…I'm sure I would have done a full frontal face plant.

"L-Lee-san? Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, my face turning an interesting shade of pink which coincidently matched the umbrella.

Sure enough it was Lee. The green clad boy smiled up at me with his trademark too white smile and hopeful eyes. He wore a green coat which made him look twice his size and a bit comical. His black bowl cut hair looked ruffled from his previous deed of clearing away the snow.

"Hey Sakura!" He called happily. "Surprised to see me?"

I looked at him oddly, still pointing the umbrella at him.

"Err—yeah…It snowed about 5 feet out. And how-how did you do that?" I said, gesturing wildly to clean walkway.

Lee scratched the back of his head in a humble and nervous gesture.

"I would tell you if I wasn't fearful of being impaled with an umbrella." He said good-naturedly.

I blushed red. I turned around quickly to throw the umbrella in the house. Ah! That's right! Manners, Sakura, Manners!!

"Sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly. "Come in Lee. I'm sorry to make you stand on the front porch that long."

Lee smiled brightly. "That's fine Sakura. No harm done."

He stomped the snow off the underside of his boots before entering the Haruno household. Respectfully, he stood on the mat inside. I could tell Lee was a tad nervous. He looked around the living room in interest until his gaze finally landed on me.

Uh no…

I was still in my pajamas.

Crap…

"Gah!" I turned red and ran for my robe that lay on the sofa. "S-sorry!"

Lee blushed red earnestly and turned away.

"Did you s-see?"

"Not if you didn't want me to." He answered politely.

That was Lee. Always the gentleman. I quickly threw my robe around me and turned to still face his back.

"You can turn around now Lee…and thank you."

"Sure thing!" He smiled in his good guy pose.

I shook my head lightly, knowing his antics by now.

"You know you can take your jacket off Lee and stay a little?"

Lee smirked at me when I finished, causing me to trail off and stare. What the--- Whatever that look promised…it didn't look welcoming.

"Actually Sakura…" he began slowly. "I was thinking of staying outside."

Did he lose his marbles? Or whatever marbles he had left?

"What? Lee! It's too cold to stay out there!" I gesturedly wildly at the window. "Look at that! To me—freezing doesn't sound too appealing!"

His smirk faltered a little.

"So I guess that means you don't want to come with me…"

"Huh? Wha? What are you implying Lee?"

Oh way to go Sakura…that sounded intelligent.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me and go enjoy our "snow" day." He said lightly, using his fingers to gesticulate quotation marks. "Let's just go wander. What do you say?"

Ooooohhh…so that's what he wanted. Okay, yep—this was making more sense.

"Uh---s-sure. I just need to go get ready." I pointed at the rooms down the hallway.

"Oh! Yes! Yes of course! No rush Sakura." Lee said politely. "Thank you for agreeing."

I watched him bow respectfully like a gentleman. I smiled lightly. Even though his antics were sometimes unneeded and odd…it was cute.

Cute??

Did I just think Lee-san, a fellow ninja that clearly outclassed me, was cute?

Maybe I lost some brain cells back there when I hit my head on the window?

No… I shook my head. There I was again --thinking ugly and rude things about Lee who clearly always has innocent intentions. It was a habit I developed during my genin years…and I was trying to break it. Firmly, I agreed with my inner self.

I would give this boy a chance—cause he's never given up on me…

So I smiled lightly before padding down the hallway to my room. I laughed childishly as I threw open my dresser drawers and pulled out something warm. Within two minutes I finally decided on three layers on the top (a cami, a thermal shirt that had little birds on it, and a sweatshirt) and two on the bottom. (thermal leggings and jeans) Normally we'd wear ninja gear but—I shivered—it's just too cold!

Quietly I slipped down the hallway, my footsteps muffled by my thick socks. I wanted to see what he was doing while waiting for me. Peering around the corner into the living room, I saw a scene that made me smile.

Lee was in the living room, bent down, petting Minna, my cat. Minna, who was normally a picky tuxedo cat that probably needed a good attitude adjustment, normally only let me pet her, normally hated people in general, was placidly sitting there letting Lee stroke her head.

Was there nothing Lee couldn't do?

I smiled brightly. He continued to stroke Minna's head whilst murmuring under his breath. It was interesting how lightly he petted her. Hands that no doubt were calloused and rough from taijutsu were gentle in petting a fragile creature like a cat. But Lee had a gentle heart which was fine in her book.

"I see you've made a friend?" I said lightly, stepping out from around the corner.

Lee looked up from his petting and blinked widely.

"Err—yeah. She's quite nice your cat. Very calm." Lee remarked, petting Minna again who apparently didn't like it when he stopped.

I laughed. "Normally she isn't. She tends to dislike people. She has to like you—otherwise she would have bitten your hand all up. You're one of the select few."

Lee smiled. "I guess…" He gave Minna one last pat before standing up. "Are you ready Sakura?"

"Yeah, let me get my coat and keys."

Remembering responsibility, I quickly scribbled a note to my parents on where I was going and attached it to the fridge. I hurried pulled on my snow boots which were basically closed toed shinobi shoes but with a higher up foot hole that came up to my mid-calf. Grabbing my house keys from a hook near the door and shoving them in my pocket, I gestured to Lee.

"Ready!"

"Great."

Lee smiled genuinely and opened the door, ushering me out first with traditional chivalry. I locked the door and turned around to Lee who was waiting with a nervous blush about his features.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just—just grateful for your company. I know you needn't agree to go with me."

He trailed off, looking absentmindedly at his shoes. Poor boy was plainly nervous. Despite of all his other attempts before at trying to get me to go out with him or even go somewhere with him… I had never agreed and preferred to flatly refuse. Yet---he was always persistent and never seemed to give up. He gave me his undivided attention whether I wanted it or not. Unlike Sasuke…

_Unlike Sasuke…_

The thought resonated in my mind. It was true… I had always had a crush on Sasuke. Yet none of my affections were returned except in a you're-my-team-member-so-I-have-to-be-civil way or maybe if I was lucky a sisterly way. But Lee—Lee did the aforementioned. He said he liked me…Heck if I remember correctly he once said he loved me. And despite all my put downs…he kept coming back to me. Maybe he could be the one. Despite his bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and posturing…he was a nice guy.

I shook my head with a small smile. "I'm looking forward to what you have planned. If there is one thing I have learned from you Lee its determination and to keep on going."

"Huh?" Lee blurted out. He looked confused. "What does determination have to do with this?"

"A lot."

And in a bold move—that rallied my inner self and surprised even myself, I reached out and clasped his gloved hand in mine. I blushed red no doubt though nothing could compare to the bright crimson that overtook Lee's face.

"Never accept failure, no matter how often it visits you. Keep on going. Never give up. 1" I said in what I hoped to be a sagely tone. "Even though that was quoted by another—I believe that's your motto Lee. It suits you."

He blushed cutely under the shadow of his black bangs.

"T-thank you Sakura."

"Most welcome. Cause it's the truth!" I chirped, swinging our hands back and forth in a playful manner.

He smiled widely at me and at once I knew I had said the right thing. I had hit home with that quote.

"Now—let's go. I have a perfect place in mind!" Lee said, his voice brimming with excitement.

Turning, he led me through the walkway of snow. Lee seemed really undeterred of the feet of snow that blocked our path as we set off down the street. So we stumbled along, laughing as our arms and legs got stuck in the snow and when pulled out had lost a glove or a boot. It was nice… I smiled happily at Lee who returned it as he searched in a hole recently made by me to find my glove.

"What the heck?" he said in disbelief. "Where did it go?"

I laughed even harder when he reached too far in and basically fell head first in the hole. I vainly latched on his jacket in an attempt to try to keep him from falling further. A minute later and I had pulled him out. We laid flat on our backs, no doubt in the middle of the snow covered street, laughing our heads off. For some reason---the world seemed a little brighter when I was with Lee.

When we had finally stopped our laughing fit, Lee looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and almost remorse.

"Lee? What's—"

"I'm sorry my fair lady but alas—" He said in a totally fake accent. "I have failed to produce your lost glove. I am but nothing but trouble to you."

I raised an eyebrow. He was acting, the weirdo… But nevertheless –I played along.

"That's fine my good sir. I shall just keep my hand within my coat."

"That shall not be suitable my lady. Thereby I shall give you mine to keep your fingers warm."

True to his heavily fake accented words, Lee pulled off his right glove, reached for my hand, and pulled it on. The warmth of his hand warmed my frostbitten fingers gently and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Lee… But—but" I floundered for words, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "But you'll be cold now! Here!"

I reached to grab his hand, clasping in between my two gloves and rubbed them to produce heat.

"Thank the lord there's friction." I said jokingly.

I could see Lee sit there numbly, watching me try to heat his now cold hand. And then suddenly green obscured my vision as I was pulled to it. Lee had pulled my to him, my face planted in the softness of his coat shoulder. His strong arms wound their way about my form as mine clasped his shoulders in surprise.

"L-lee? Wha?" I said breathlessly, a warm blush enveloping my face.

"Sakura…Why do you do this to me?"

Huh? What? What was I doing to him? His voice was laced with evident sadness.

"Do what to you Lee?"

"Act so friendly to me now…" Lee's voice was muffled. "Even though I know your heart is with someone else. Sometimes—it's hard knowing I may never get anywhere…it's hard to be persistent."

"Lee…"

I pulled away from his hold slightly but just enough to look him in the face. I reached out to him, hoping not only to touch his face but his heart.

"Lee it is true that a part of me will always belong to Sasuke –and even to Naruto. They are my team mates." I said gently.

Cupping his face within my gloved palms, I smiled gently at him as if consoling a child.

"But don't think that you don't get under my skin. Don't think I'm never watching you…that I'm never rooting for you. Cause even though I may not always show it—" I sighed. "I am. And always will be. You know—you already have a part of me with you."

Tears that reminded me of his and Guy's tears of youthful joy, started to prick at the corners of his eyes. I saw him vainly try to hold them back—I saw him vainly try to be strong. I must have hit home again.

"I'll always be there." I said cheerfully, giving him a thumbs up. "Count on it. Because—because…"

Again I found myself pulled in his arms. We sat in the cold, wet snow—together. I hugged him back as tight as I could—trying to get the words to really sink in because they were true…I meant it.

"Because I like you Lee…I really do." I mumbled into his shoulder.

I could feel his arms tighten about me and him smile into my hair. To us—the snow didn't matter anymore…it didn't obscure anything from us. It brought us together… So that was what our two souls needed to find each other…

Snow…

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the spacing...I started to space it correctly ---and then I got lazy... '' Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please no Flames! Thank you!


End file.
